


Taeyong's Pushing It

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Not Cheating, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Taeyong doesn’t know how to ask for it, so he hatches a foolproof plan to convince Jongin and Baekhyun. Sweetness in seduction — and leaving the door ajar — goes a long way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	Taeyong's Pushing It

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that happens way more than it rlly should: 
> 
> i was writing this and then superm is starting to tweet again, dropping the vod & photos??? i wrote my first kaiyong and posted it the same day soomans said they were gonna be a team. and then did the exact same thing, and what followed shortly was the official debut date. 
> 
> here we are again! my kaiyong callings are helping. do thank me or something c: lol
> 
> please do enjoy the dual double dynamics of exo + ty. :) its always fun to write ty with anybody outside nct bc i love to write him and love he receives.

It’s gotten to the point where, even in the intimate space of their bedroom, Taeyong thinks of  _ him _ . 

The thoughts occupying his head are so vile, so prudent. He shouldn’t think these things, but over and over again, he wanders about numerous hands all over his body, a different pair of lips latching beneath his jaw, and for his needy hole to be filled with a cock that isn’t his boyfriend’s — better yet, two cocks invading passed his ring of muscle.

It’s gotten to the point where Taeyong takes up a gradual plan in order to achieve it, of course, while still trying to stay entirely committed to Jongin.

♡ 

Taeyong puts up a front around Baekhyun. He acts completely oblivious and shy, not wanting to let him in too soon because he’s a bit afraid that Baekhyun will see right through him. 

Baekhyun has been living with Taeyong and Jongin for a little over two months now. Every time they see each other, it’s just light hand waves and simple greetings. Taeyong doesn’t catch a glimpse of his eyes all that much, only staring at him afar when Baekhyun is occupied. He doesn’t think Baekhyun has ever noticed and he hopes he hasn’t caught on yet. If he does, he fortunately doesn’t say anything. 

Today, Taeyong knocks on his bedroom door gently, standing poise in his pajama shorts and a tight tee, hardly giving room for imagination. 

“Come in!” Baekhyun shouts in his typical enthusiastic voice. 

Taeyong peels his head through the opening and announces, “Dinner is on the table. There’s a lot and it would be really nice if you could finish it up.”

Jongin isn’t home today, nor will he be back tonight. Taeyong saved some leftovers for him for the following morning but there’s still a decent amount that he doesn’t want wasted.

When Taeyong catches sight of Baekhyun getting up, he struts off with a sharp sway to his hips while balling the ends of his tee in his fists. He looks over his shoulders to assure that Baekhyun is following him, even if he hears the sound of footsteps echoing through the halls.

“Is Jongin eating up?” Baekhyun asks as he grabs a plate and he sits down at his usual spot to Taeyong’s left. 

“He’s visiting his family for the weekend.”

Between the three of them, whenever any of them cook, they usually make enough for each other, a silent agreement established between them. It isn’t unusual for Taeyong to call Baekhyun to eat, but it’s the first time they share the table with just them two. He knows Baekhyun and Jongin eat very often together when Taeyong works during lunch time, but he’s never eaten with just Baekhyun.

Taeyong bends over the table exaggeratedly to reach the dinner in the center, scooping Baekhyun a fair amount of the sweet, egg noodle stir fry. His hip bones press against the edge of the table and he feels the way his shirt rises over his belly button, body full on display. 

“How do you like it here? Is there anything we can do to make your stay feel a bit more homey?” Taeyong asks kindly without making it seem like he’s implying too much.

“Everything is good so far. The neighborhood is quiet. Almost too quiet sometimes, you know? I get a bit mischievous with my gaming. I’m afraid to cause a complaint.”

“Jongin's music is always loud when he dances anyways. They really don’t mind,” Taeyong responds easily. 

“Oh, so I can sing as freely as I want.”

Taeyong nods his head with a grin. He chooses to say his following comment when Baekhyun has a mouthful, “I don’t mean to be crude, but the neighbors have never complained when jongin and I get rowdy.”

To his expectations, Baekhyun chokes on his food. 

Taeyong leaves the door ajar with three fingers deep inside himself, on the verge of slipping four in. He thinks he hears a creak but pays no mind and assumes it’s just his bed. He cries in frustration when the fourth digit becomes too hard for him to get in, opting on coming with only his hand around his dick instead. When he wakes up the next day, it’s nothing new, Baekhyun doesn’t make eye contact with them when they share the living room. 

♡ 

Jongin takes light offense to Taeyong’s request, the one that is supposed to be his upper hand.

“Is it… not enough?”

Taeyong snaps up and embraces Jongin’s face in the palm of his hands. He caresses his cheeks with his thumbs as he reassures, “It is. I’ve just been seeing blog posts lately with people really enjoying it.”

“Since when do you read blogs?” Jongin mutters with a playful grin. 

As expected, Jongin sees through his lie. He isn’t really sure what to tell him, but he knows he can’t just say he fantasizes for two cocks in his hole, especially when the other cock calls for his best friend’s cock to be specific.

“It’s enough — you’re enough — I promise. I just really wanna try this. I’ve thought about it for a while now, please?”

“Who would I be if I were to reject your kinks?” 

“A bad boyfriend. And a kink shamer. Boy, there’s nothing worse than kink shamers,” Taeyong says exasperatedly.

Jongin plants a delicate kiss on his forehead, then his cheek, resulting in creating a trail of kisses down his body until he gets to his hips where he eagerly spreads Taeyong’s legs open wide. Jongin lines up his cock with Taeyong’s entrance, slipping in with ease.

“When should I do it?” Jongin asks curiously while grinding at a leisurely pace. 

“Let's get into it a bit then I think you’ll know. You could always just surprise me.” 

Taeyong relaxes his body and indulges in Jongin’s gentle, shallow thrusts. He doesn’t need adjusting but he’s already asked Jongin for too much so he’ll bask in this for a bit until Jongin is ready to take him. His thighs are more spread though, with the work from Jongin, and Jongin’s hands are more firm around them. 

“Don’t make things weird,” Taeyong says, noticing Jongin’s hesitancy to get deeper into things. 

“I’m thinking of how to make this a really good experience for you.”

“Just fuck me like you always do. It’s fine, I swear. As long as you don’t forget it.” 

Jongin snaps his hips without remorse, an unmatchable pace taking over as he shoves Taeyong deeper into the mattress. Taeyong initially didn’t expect him to get on with it right away, but he did ask for it. He smiles to himself and admires the man above him as his hole gets passionately pounded into. His boyfriend gives him everything he wants, so it obviously makes him guilty to have thoughts he shouldn’t. But he can’t help it. He wants another feeling, but he won’t advance until he gets Jongin to consider. 

Taeyong raises his arms over Jongin’s body and pulls him close, wanting to feel him all over. His hands roam the expanse of his back, digging into a tender spot in his shoulders when Jongin sends him a particularly harsh thrust. He presses his fingers desperately harder into the flesh and earns a low groan into his ear from Jongin.

Jongin maintains his pace shallow and quick, body rocking against Taeyong’s, lips brushing against one another with every movement. He wanders a hand down onto Taeyong’s chest, roaming around it until his fingers meet one of his nipples, circling at it tantalizingly. It takes a whiny moan from Taeyong for Jongin to latch his lips around the budding nipple, sucking on it with a heavy desire to make Taeyong squirm beneath him. It’s working entirely as Taeyong loses his fingers in Jongin’s hair and spreads his legs even wider for him.

“You’re so tight for me, babe. You sure you want it? Don’t think my cock will be able to handle it,” Jongin slurs against his collarbones. 

Taeyong releases a breathy laugh, “What are you going to do? Come in two seconds?”

It triggers something in Jongin. He pulls away from Taeyong and sends a harsh slap against his ass with the palm of his hand that resonates through the entire room. His fingers practically claw at Taeyong’s hips, causing Taeyong to hiss from the tingle. He screws his eyes shut and takes Jongin’s hips fucking into him, more frantically, more powerfully. 

They don’t still when Taeyong’s back arches off the bed with a whimper. He only drills into him harder and faster, bruising Taeyong’s thighs in the process with his brutal grip. While Taeyong clenches around his boyfriend’s cock, he fists the sheets beside him, being his own security since Jongin is too far to reach. His cock twitches against his stomach and spews precum with coiling a hot knot in his stomach. His bundle of nerves is abused and swelling from Jongin’s relentless thrusts, hips slapping and burning his asscheeks and thighs. 

“Jongin, Jongin,” Taeyong cries out. 

“So desperate for it,” Jongin responds while picking up his speed, if it’s even possible, “It’s like you want someone to hear.”

Taeyong gasps, breathing laboured, mind boggled, but still aware to give Jongin all of his attention. “No, all for you. Just wanna be good for you,” he whimpers out even  _ if _ . 

To Taeyong’s disappointment, Jongin painfully slows his hips. Taeyong snaps up and sends Jongin a scowl. He barely has the energy to hold his weight from his palms but he needs to look at Jongin and get a good reason as to why he’s stopping. He raises his eyebrows and stares at his boyfriend with a stoic expression.

“You want me so bad,” Jongin scoffs. 

“Always do,” Taeyong mutters with the same tone sent to him. 

“Want me in any way you can have me?”

Taeyong doesn’t know where this is going, but he nods hastily, wanting Jongin to do  _ something _ . 

“Jongin, get back inside me—  _ oh _ .”

Taeyong’s breath hitches, eyes staring intently at the finger slowly penetrating his hole. He feels it slip pass the ring, slotting right alongside Jongin’s hard cock. It’s not an unusual feeling, but it does sting a bit. The arousal takes over way more than the pain. His mind can’t comprehend the fact that Jongin is  _ inside _ of him like this. Jongin’s cock, thick and veiny looks even more massive when compared to his slender finger besides him. It makes his heart race and his mouth turn into a leaking faucet, drool dripping down the corners. 

“Tight? I’m afraid to go deeper,” Jongin says with a concerned expression while pulling out his cock. 

That action delivers an abundance of pleasure, shooting all over Taeyong’s entire body. He felt the way Jongin’s cock slipped out his hole and invited his finger just a little more. It would be unbearable, in the best, most stimulating way possible, to have them both thrust deep inside of him. 

Taeyong ruts against him, reaching in between his legs to grasp Jongin’s wrist. He stops him from removing his finger and makes grabby hands around Jongin’s waist to pull him back, getting him to stumble, but thrust back into him. 

“Don’t stop,” Taeyong cries. “Please, please, keep going, please!”

“It’s not too much?”

Taeyong shakes his head frantically. “Does it look like it’s too much? It feels so good.”

Jongin ends up pulling out. Before Taeyong could aggressively pick up a fight, Jongin caressely pulls him off the bed, positioning his ass at the edge of it. He slips back in and shoves his finger into Taeyong without warning. Taeyong slips his head back in response, letting out a lewd cry. When Jongin places his knee onto the bed, he hits the spot that drives Taeyong wild. It doesn’t help with the way his finger rubs inside him while he thrusts sharply. Incoherent phrases and curses spill from his lips as Jongin fucks into him with all his energy. 

Taeyong reaches for his cock, needy for release but Jongin ends up slapping his hand. He pulls out too fast, finger hooked against his rim in a painful and achingly manner until he shoves his cock back in, twisting his finger against it. 

Jongin pulls Taeyong by the hair and says breathily, “Only gonna come from me, just me.” 

Taeyong finds himself blinking tears and before he knows it he’s coming untouched, desperately and embarrassingly, body quivering and drenched in sweat. He shakes his head and begins sobbing when Jongin continues to pound into him with his finger moving in tandem. 

“Too much?”

“I can’t,” Taeyong rasps out, hand reaching to press against Jongin’s abdomen. 

“You take my finger and cock so desperately but you won't let me use your hole until I come? Fucking greedy, Yong.”

Taeyong shakes his head, his body out of energy, his hole sensitive and aching around Jongin, and his mind still hazy with incapacity to process the last couple of minutes. He frowns in disappointment with himself, not being able to keep going for Jongin. But then, Jongin stills completely and Taeyong really feels the stretch, he realizes what he is capable of. 

“W-wait.”

Jongin slips his fingers into Taeyong’s hair and says, “It’s okay. We don’t have to.”

“No, no. You did this for me, please.”

To show Jongin that he means what he says, he starts grinding against his cock. He still feels Jongin hot and hard inside of him, urging him to fuck onto Jongin’s cock even faster and eagerly despite his swelling, sensitive hole telling him otherwise. He nearly lets out a shout when Jongin rams into him, finger jabbing inside him harshly. 

It hurts but it feels so good to do it for Jongin. He finds himself growing hard again within seconds. 

Jongin obviously notices, looking down at Taeyong’s stomach with a grin. He plays with the head of his cock, riling up Taeyong even if it still feels a little numb. His fingers get caught in the pool of cum on Taeyong’s stomach, swirling them around until he raises his hand to bring it to Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong sucks on his fingers intensely, slipping his tongue in between the gaps, forcing the digits deep into his mouth until his lips cover up the knuckles. His thrusts are consistent as he continues to feed Taeyong his own cum until his skin is clear of it. 

“So pretty and wrecked for me, I’m so happy you asked for this, you’re doing so good, baby.”

The encouragement shoots something up Taeyong’s spine, having him feel another level of arousal. He begs for Jongin to lean down, filling up time by kissing leisurely. Tongues coloring fiercely and teeth clashing helplessly, Jongin groans in his mouth and frees the space between them first. 

“I’m close,” he warns with a look that makes Taeyong melt, eyes hooded and lips separated. 

Taeyong nods and hesitantly reaches for his cock. With Jongin’s approval, he begins pumping himself rapidly in rhythm with Jongin’s hips. Jongin’s finger never leaves, only creating more and more of a heaping hot twist in Taeyong’s tummy until he feels it go to his toes and head. He comes with Jongin’s name rolling off his tongue and the hotness tainting his insides. He forces himself to stop his high and strokes Jongin off his instead, admiring streaks of cum dripping from around his hole.

Jongin drops besides him and releases a breathy, satisfied chuckle. 

“You’ve been louder lately.” 

Taeyong nods. 

It’s a part of the plan.

♡ 

The next time around, Jongin gets Taeyong to slot his own finger with his. It’s almost too much, too much. He gets a better idea of what it would feel like with Baekhyun‘s cock inside him, snug alongside his boyfriend’s.

Taeyong leaves the bedroom like nothing happened. He walks around stark naked to check the fridge supply and get some water for Jongin. Baekhyun comes at the wrong (right) time, spotting Taeyong in all his naked glory. Taeyong waves at him like it’s normal to greet somebody while naked, before setting back into the bedroom with an overdramatized limp. 

“Okay baby, come on let’s go.”

“Can’t. I have to get this assignment in before midnight.”

“You can have a bit of fun with me but you can’t take me to the grocery store. Babe, come on,” Taeyong whines in exaggeration. 

“I told you before we did it though,“ Jongin reasons with a pout. “It was supposed to be a pick-me-up before I bury my head in my laptop.”

Sighing, he admits, “You're not lying there.” 

Taeyong starts getting dressed as Jongin apologies a few times. He has to constantly reassure Jongin that everything is fine. Then there’s a creek from the other room and an idea sparks in Taeyong’s mind. 

“Can you ask Baekhyun to go with me?” 

Jongin nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, that’s the least I can do.”

“Just to get close to him a bit. We had dinner last week when you were away but we could get a bit closer, right? He’ll be here for a while, huh?”

“Like half a year tops. But by all means, whatever to make you feel comfortable. I’ll force him to go with you. If he disagrees, we’ll use the whole late night excuse. I wouldn’t want you to go alone.”

Taeyong presses his palms against Jongin’s chest and leans in. He chides, “You were just about to let me go alone a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah, second thought, either Baek goes with you or you don’t go at all.”

“You’re lucky I like when you talk to me like this. I wouldn’t tolerate it from anyone else.”

“I’d only talk to you like that if you were okay with it. In other words, if you wanna go, I can’t stop you. I would rather you be safe, yeah?”

Taeyong kisses Jongin, lingering with a little nibble before pulling away and pecking him once more. 

“Ask him now please.” Taeyong pulls Jongin when he starts to open the door. “I didn’t mean right away. Get dressed, jongin.”

Jongin flushes, embarrassed smile and beet cheeks. “Sorry, yeah.”

Taeyong stands by the door when Jongin proposes Baekhyun’s mandatory chore. He stifles his laughter when Baekhyun tries to make excuses to avoid it. 

“What’s your excuse? You’re unoccupied.”

“I don’t have one.”

Jongin tsks. “Man, I’m giving him my debit card. Buy what you want. But, a twenty dollar limit.”

“Fine. Only because you guys ran out of ice cream sandwiches and strawberries!”

“Great. You can buy three tubs of ice cream and two trays of strawberries. Just go with him in like ten minutes. Please.”

Baekhyun snaps, “Stop begging. I already got dressed. You have three seconds to close my door before I change my mind!”

And then there’s a slam. Jongin appears shortly with a goofy grin and raises his hand up for Taeyong to high-five. 

“There. Meet him in the living room.”

“Love you, dear!” Taeyong says sweetly, then bids him a farewell. 

"So…" Taeyong mumbles when they're sitting in the confined space of Baekhyun's car. "Jongin wanted us to get to know each other better."

"He must've told you then?"

Taeyong shakes his head cluelessly.

"For starters, the position I want isn't available until the end of the year. That's the reason why I might be here for longer."

Taeyong dismisses him with a warm laugh, "It's fine. I mean, somebody else is helping pay rent. I can't complain. It's not like you leave your dishes in the sink or forget to take your hair out of the drain."

Baekhyun hums. 

It grows silent for the rest of the duration of the drive until they get into the store.

"I'll meet you in the front in like twenty."

"No, why don't we just stroll together?" Taeyong insists, tugging Baekhyun's arm. Maybe it was too soon, so he lets go casually and gives him a soft expression.

Baekhyun clears his throat then points at the path. Taeyong begins to guide them. 

As they shop, Taeyong speaks aimlessly, never having a hard time getting familiar with people. It's easy for him to talk to someone after they've established some ground already. He knows Baekhyun is near his age, he's currently working at a record shop part time until he's able to pick up where he left off, and is obviously his boyfriend's best friend. It's enough for Taeyong to be comfortable with him already. 

"How'd you and Jongin meet again?"

Taeyong is surprised Jongin never told him. Not that he's butthurt, but maybe he's a little disappointed knowing that the two of them have been friends for nearly a decade, and it seems like Jongin's never talked about Taeyong. That, or Baekhyun is trying to fill in the silence.

"Six years ago, he came to my dance recital as a friend of a friend. I don’t even think our friend at the time meant to set us up. Jongin just liked going to any dance recitals in the district apparently. My dance friends and I, along with our mutual and Jongin, had a late dinner and he gave me his jacket. Real cliche and charming of him.”

“He’s always been really nice like that.”

They make a turn to the ice cream and Taeyong decides to shift the conversation a bit, “Are you seeing anyone right now?”

"No, not that I know of unless someone comes showing up at my door."

Taeyong breaks into undeniable laughter. He learns today that Baekhyun is more than just attractive in his baggy clothes and silver hair. He is comforting and silly.

"What's your type?" Taeyong adds, wondering if he's the right bit of everything, the way Baekhyun is for him.

Baekhyun doesn't answer right away. When he does after a few seconds, he says, "Someone kind. I swing both ways, I might mention. But I'm more swayed by women. Whoever it be, I just like someone funny and thoughtful."

As they're nearing the candy bar section, Taeyong retrieves one from the shelf and says, "I might have a few twix up my sleeve. So how do candy bars laugh?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. "Taeyong…"

"They snicker," he shouts while exchanging the twix bar for a snickers bar.

"I'll admit all of that was very witty of you. But seriously," Baekhyun's grin fades, "don't pull something like this again."

"What, I'm trying to be approachable and kind. I'm not hitting on you." Taeyong throws both candy bars in the cart then places his hand on top of Baekhyun's own. "I've got a boyfriend," he says then waves Baekhyun's hand away so he can push the cart.

Taeyong knows that all he has for Baekhyun is pure attraction. He doesn't intend to chase after him, other than believing he is the perfect candidate to share a bed with him and his boyfriend.

♡ 

Jongin texts the group chat between the three housemates. Tonight is a get together movie night with snacks and endless movies in proposition for everyone to be closer, more close than they already are. 

Lately, Jongin's incessant plans for the three suddenly turn up with the host himself flaking, leaving the two most important people to Jongin alone. Taeyong and Baekhyun have established something normal. More than normal even, thanks to Jongin. They still don't suggest spending time together like Baekhyun and Jongin do as friends, but they can chat casually after their day is over and text easily every now and then. It's more than enough.

Taeyong knows Baekhyun and craves him some more. He can't imagine being with anyone other than Jongin but when it comes to his sensual thoughts, his mind swarms to thoughts of Jongin, and Baekhyun. Bodies molding against his from front and behind, rutting against him, using his body. Lips on both of his nipples, lapping and nibbling fervorly. Two thick cocks invading his tight space.

There were a few times in his and Jongin’s relationship where he thought about other men, but he never acted because of it. Within the span of a month, he caught himself thinking about Baekhyun more than he should. Even more than when he first envisioned this whole fantasy. Taeyong might have stopped trying to reel in Baekhyun the last month to avoid suspicions from the guys, but now he's more than willing to captivate Baekhyun.

Everyone's fingers are greasy from the pizza, slick and shiny. Taeyong's eyes are all over Jongin who's licking his fingers to get a better taste of the sweet pineapple flavor as he claims. He would lick it for him this instant, but he wants to do something more audacious than such on his fingers in front of Baekhyun. He flickers his eyes to Baekhyun on the other couch, who's just finishing up his can of soda, paying no mind to Taeyong who wants to devour them both. Taeyong gulps when Baekhyun does, watching the rise and fall of his adam's apple. 

Taeyong savors the sight and slips it into the back of his mind, wanting to use it for another time. And another time ends up being what feels like they're an hour into the movie.

"Jongin," Taeyong whispers beneath his ear as he snuggles closer.

"Mhh? Tired?"

"No, but…"

Taeyong drops his hand from Jongin's chest to his thigh. He gives it an urgent squeeze before rubbing up and down. Taeyong massages around Jongin's thigh and hip, teasing him before wanting to get his hand right on Jongin's cock. Jongin adjusts in his place then brings a pillow to his lap. Taeyong takes this as an approval and rewardingly brings his fingers to Jongin's dick where he strokes his length painfully slowly.

"Taeyong," Jongin bites warningly.

Innocently, Taeyong responds with a breathy, "Hm?"

Jongin’s hand reaches for Taeyong’s to guide him, increasing the pace. He ends up releasing a low groan. Taeyong glances at Baekhyun’s direction who seems to be absorbed with the film. 

“Shit, my leg is numb,” Jongin mutters, then glances to Taeyong with a wink. 

Taeyong considers it to be the right time to slip his hand beneath the waistband and let Jongin’s cock have full contact with Taeyong’s fingers. He does it swiftly and skillfully, then engulfs Jongin with his entire first. He sighs against Jongin’s chest while stroking him, fingers tightening around the thick length. Jongin pulsates in his hands, urging Taeyong to quicken his movements.

Baekhyun shifts the same time Jongin animatedly yawns. Taeyong strokes him slowly until he stops entirely, bringing his palm to massage his balls while they both glance at Baekhyun’s head. When he no longer moves a muscle, Taeyong gets creative, pulling away from his boyfriend and taking his cock out from his pants. With two hands now, he pumps him hurriedly while shifting to swirling the pad of his thumb around the tip ever so often. 

Taeyong’s mouth is watering at how Jongin’s cock must look beneath the blanket. He just wants to tear it away and get his hot mouth around the throbbing length. Jongin brings his hand to his clamping it shut while the other drapes around Taeyong’s shoulder, giving him a good rub. When the gentle touching turns into a pinch, Taeyong knows his boyfriend is close. He slips Jongin’s length back into his pants and rubs him there until hot stickiness coats his fingers. He doesn’t stop until Jongin’s leg stops quivering. Taeyong removes his hands from Jongin’s pants and licks his fingers clean. 

♡ 

Taeyong is lying on the ground in his room when the door swings open. He arches his back and sways his ass in the air exaggeratedly, eager for a playful spanking from Jongin. He is taken aback when there’s a kick against his shin. 

“Sorry, baby,” Taeyong says apologetically and goes back to drawing on his tablet. 

“No, not your fucking baby!”

Taeyong snaps up and finds Baekhyun hovering over him with a stern expression. He would typically take advantage of this situation, but for whatever unknown reason, he finds himself covering up his bare legs. Not in fear or discomfort from Baekhyun, but because the look in Baekhyun’s eyes seriously mean that right now is definitely not the time. He doesn’t want to appear as a disobedient, bad boy.

“Listen here. I don’t know what your fucking problem is, but you can’t just lunge yourself to me when you’re dating my best friend. It’s cruel, and unloyal. It’s just disgusting. So stop, stop trying to push yourself onto me because I just might do something I don’t want.”

Taeyong blinks, trying to process everything that just happened in the last minute. Whatever Baekhyun meant, it went into one ear then out the other. But what he said as is, and how he said it, riles up Taeyong in ways he can’t even imagine. He loves Jongin’s assertion when it provokes Taeyong but he doesn’t tolerate it from anybody other than him. Though, with Baekhyun rebuking him not even three feet away, well, Taeyong’s loins are stirring. 

“What night that something be?” Taeyong asks in a hushed tone. 

“Taeyong. We need to stop hanging out until you sort yourself out,” Baekhyun says calmly, nowhere as sexy as earlier. 

“If I don’t want to sort myself out?”

Baekhyun looks away from Taeyong, but his eyes obviously end up landing on his bare thighs because he turns away and scratches his head awkwardly. “Look, I’m not trying to separate you two or anything.”

“I’m not either. Not trying to break your friendship, I mean.”

“Then stop.”

Taeyong sits at the edge of his bed and folds his hands onto his lap. Then innocently says, “What exactly am I doing so wrong? I don't think I understand.”

“Geez, Taeyong. I think you want it. You’re so stubborn. Tell me,” Baekhyun pulls him up by his collar and presses him against the wall, “Want it?”

“Please,” Taeyong pants out from feeling so overwhelmed at the suddenness. 

Baekhyun leans in first. Taeyong closes the distance eagerly, immediately bringing his arms over Baekhyun’s shoulders and wrapping them around him. He pulls him closely, closer than ever, and then feels Baekhyun slotting a leg in between his own. He ruts against him and emits a breathy moan as their lips mold together frantically. Baekhyun is a fighter, sloshing his tongue with Taeyong until he feels himself going limp in Baekhyun’s arms. 

When Taeyong pulls away from Baekhyun first for a breath of air, he’s stunned by the sight of Jongin over Baekhyun’s shoulder. He pulls away hastily but his back collides against the wall behind him, leaving him to hiss in pain.

“Jongin,” Taeyong starts. “Jongin, please let me explain.”

Jongin drops his shoes by the door and places his wallet where Taeyong always tells him to. He quietly removes his jacket and chucks it on the desk, then closes the door, slowly locking it. The moment his eyes shift to Taeyong and Baekhyun, Taeyong shivers at the sight of Jongin being so vague and silent. 

“Jongin?” Taeyong repeats. 

“Fuck, see this is what I meant! Taeyong!” Baekhyun scolds, pacing in a circle and pulling his hair frustratedly.

Jongin clears his throat and Baekhyun stops moving. Taeyong feels the goosebumps on his body begin to form. This is all tempting and terrifying at the same time. 

“Don’t think I don’t know, Taeyong.”

“Huh?” he responds in a frail voice. 

“That you’ve been louder lately? More daring.” 

“I-I don’t understand.”

Jongin looks to Baekhyun and smirks. “Want him?”

“Excuse me?”

“Wait,” Taeyong says weakly, already feeling his heart shatter. “What are you implying? Jongin, please don’t.”

Jongin places his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders then begins to caress his arms. It relieves some of Taeyong’s nerves but he’s still feeling antsy at Jongin’s proposal. Jongin would never leave him at least, not like this. Taeyong knows him better enough. To know that Jongin won’t humiliate him like this. Jongin won’t give Taeyong up this easily.

“Answer him,” Baekhyun comments. “He’s literally shaking. Come on. Don’t break up with him! This was a mistake. I wasn’t myself back there, it was just the moment.”

Jongin is laughing, and while he and Jongin have such a similar humor sense, he can’t come to laugh this time around. Jongin notices the way Taeyong’s face is filled with distraught, he must know, because he pecks Taeyong’s cheek and removes his touch. 

“Babe, I’ve known for a while now. You think I wouldn’t catch on?”

“I’m not… cheating on you,” Taeyong responds wimpy. 

“I know. You could never, baby. And especially not with my best friend.” Jongin turns to Baekhyun. “And not the other way around either.”

“Okay. Good,” Taeyong says relieved. But still, Jongin beating around the bush isn’t any better. “Then what are you talking about?”

“My baby wants to sleep with Baekhyun.” 

Taeyong doesn’t respond, astonished with Jongin’s confidence. 

“Not only that but you want both of us, don’t you? You’re just gagging for it. Probably soaking wet just thinking about how we’re in the same room with you, with yourself in nothing but your panties.” 

Before Taeyong could respond, Jongin dips his hands in between Taeyong’s legs for a feel in between. Taeyong jerks and closes his legs, bracketing Jongin’s hand in between them. He whimpers when Jongin rubs his length teasingly. 

“Tell me, do you want that?”

Taeyong nods his head eagerly and wraps his fingers around Jongin’s wrist. 

“Use your words.”

“I want it. Want you and Baekhyun to fuck me both.”

“Of course, or else why else would you’ve asked for me to fuck you with my cock and fingers at the same time?” 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says from across the room. 

Taeyong raises his attention to Baekhyun who’s leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, lips swollen from being nervously bitten. Jongin lets out a breathy laugh as he pulls Taeyong’s shirt off, over his head and tosses it in Baekhyun’s direction. 

“Want in? Is what I meant earlier. Taeyong wants you. I give him anything he could ever want. If it’s you for a night, so be it. If you’re up for it.” 

Baekhyun looks as if he’s stuck in a crossroad, contemplating whether or not he should give into Jongin and Taeyong’s offer. As Jongin is sucking his neck, Taeyong tries his best to keep his focus on Baekhyun in the distance, hoping to read his expression. The bliss from Jongin’s lips are too much, but luck is on his side when he sees Baekhyun inching closer to them with his fingers unbuckling his belt. 

“Jongin,” Taeyong moans as he tries to push him away. “Jongin, please.”

Taeyong gets on his knees and claws at Jongin’s leg, fingers curling over his bulge. He whines needily, on the verge of desperately rutting Jongin’s leg. Jongin lifts him up and shoves him onto the bed, stripping his panties down to his thighs to expose his bare bottom. 

“Is he always like this?” Baekhyun squeaks. 

Jongin shakes his head in disagreement. He forces Taeyong’s arms behind his back and sends a strike of his palm to Taeyong’s pale asscheek. Taeyong squirms and whimpers from the unexpected but moans at the burning sensation that follows. Jongin kneads the reddening skin with his palm and soothes it with a gentle circular motion. 

“He’s been acting up lately.”

Taeyong frowns, looking over his shoulder to find Jongin pulling away and facing Baekhyun. 

“I have only a few rules.” Baekhyun nods. “Don’t touch him without my permission. When any of us want to stop, we’re stopping. That means you too, Baekhyun. You can call the quits whenever. I must say my baby will be disappointed, but he’ll understand. And again, do not fucking touch him if I don't tell you to. Got it?”

A shiver travels up Taeyong’s spine from Jongin’s authoritative voice. He stifles his laugh at the way Baekhyun nods frantically like a bobble head that’s about to pop off any second now.

“Now that we’ve established that, let’s go back to when I rudely interrupted.” Jongin places a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder then shoves him towards Taeyong. “Kiss and strip.” 

Taeyong prepares himself for Baekhyun, moving towards the middle of the bed and spreading his legs for Baekhyun to fit in between him. Baekhyun discards his top and leans down immediately, attaching their lips together without a second thought. Taeyong savors the kiss, knowing well that Jongin won’t let them do it again. He massages Baekhyun’s biceps and wraps his legs around Baekhyun’s waist as they deepen the kiss. Taeyong finds out Baekhyun is a biter just as Taeyong is himself when Baekhyun won’t stop sucking and nipping his lower lip. It makes Taeyong moan weakly into the kiss and tighten his legs around Baekhyun. 

“Enough,” Jongin says from behind them. 

Baekhyun pulls off and straightens up, helping Taeyong sit up as well. Taeyong remembers Jongin’s instructions from minutes ago and shoves Baekhyun into the mattress to pull off his pants. He mewls at the bulge in front of his very eyes but refrains from touching it until he’s allowed to do so. 

“Wanna suck, babe?” 

“Yes, please.”

Taeyong watches Jongin sit at the desk chair as he strokes himself. When Jongin nods, Taeyong is quick to reach for Baekhyun’s cock and engulf the entire length, nuzzling his nose at the base. He wants Baekhyun to know how good he is, that when Jongin moans and bangs his fist against the wall, he isn’t exaggerating. Taeyong hollows his mouth and bobs his head hungrily. He maneuvers with strokes from his hands and action from his tongue, all until Jongin pulls him off by the hair. 

“Want me to prep you, babe? Or do we want to see how well Baekhyun can open you?”

Embarrassingly, Taeyong admits, “I’m already stretched.”

Jongin doesn’t look surprised. He just smiles at him warmly. “Enough to take two cocks?”

“I think so…” 

“Know so, Taeyong. Are you okay?”

Taeyong puts his doubts aside and nods his head confidently. He used four fingers earlier. He’ll just need some lube and hopefully both of them will go easy on him to start off. 

"It's like training for a marathon. Don't think I've been ready?"

“That’s my baby.” Jongin pinches Taeyong’s jaw in between his fingertips and directs his face to Baekhyun. “He’s good, isn’t he? A bit snarky though.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun mumbles.

Jongin removes his shirt and undos his pants as well while Taeyong prepares the lube and sheets. When Jongin hands Baekhyun a condom, Taeyong shakes his head unwilling to use it. Baekhyun reasons that he’s safe to go, and while Jongin looks hesitant, Taeyong strokes his cheek while removing the packet from his palm. 

Baekhyun stands in the corner of the room like an outcast, but Taeyong gives him reassuring looks every now and then. While Taeyong presented himself flirtily everytime he tried to reel Baekhyun in, now that they’re in the actual situation, Taeyong only wants him to feel comfortable. 

“Go easy on him, and on me, okay?” Taeyong whispers when it’s just them two close by the bed. 

Jongin gives him a quick kiss while caressing his cheek. They both send a smile to Baekhyun, who awkwardly waves. It seemed like their sexy time quickly diverted to something nerve wrecking, just like that. And it only gets sillier when Jongin makes a serious thinking expression. 

“Sorry. Who do you want…um, sorry, I don’t really know how you want it at all.”

Taeyong perks up. “Someone will sit,  _ oh _ or lay, like I’m riding them and the other will fuck me from behind.”

Baekhyun scoffs, “You really had this thought out?”

“Trust me, when he wants something, he’s really good at making sure it’s really what he wants,” Jongin laughs. 

Taeyong slips his fingers into himself experimentally while he collects his thoughts for a moment. He weighs his options for a moment while the other two give him a thoughtful look. It’s difficult for Jongin, Taeyong must know a part of him is skeptical. But Taeyong wants Baekhyun so bad. He’ll have him in whatever way is most comfortable for himself, and even Jongin.

“I wanna see you,” Taeyong says to Jongin. He leans closer and mutters, “Want you to be inside me first anyway.” 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, alright.” 

Taeyong guides Jongin towards the bed then straddles his lap, his own length against Jongin’s hard on. He stares at his boyfriend, realizing he does have the best boyfriend ever. Who would allow this? Taeyong doesn’t want to keep him waiting so he feels for Jongin’s cock and slides down it with ease. He lets Taeyong ease into it, fucking into him as he would when they're just getting started. Taeyong gauges the feeling and there’s definitely room for more, like his fingers, but better yet, Baekhyun’s cock. 

“Are you ready?” 

Taeyong looks over his shoulder and grins at Baekhyun warmly. “Please come here.”

Jongin caresses his hips while Taeyong focuses on his breathing. Baekhyun’s hand is on his hip while the other guides himself inside Taeyong. There’s an unfamiliar stretch, but it isn’t painful. Taeyong does hiss when Baekhyun is fully sheathed inside him. They give him a moment and after what feels like ten minutes, he embraces it, thinking about the sensation yet to come. When he nods, Jongin gestures for Baekhyun to move. He does so, but weakly. Taeyong boldly grinds back, feeling the thickness of two cocks. He feels like he’s drooling from it, so he wipes his mouth, only to earn a giggle from Jongin. 

“God this feels so good,” Baekhyun groans once he starts with steadier thrusts. “Sure I can?”

Taeyong and Jongin mod simultaneously, the same way they moan when Baekhyun quickens the speed of his hips. Taeyong’s hole swallows them up so perfectly, snug and tight just for them. He feels the glide of Baekhyun’s cock against his walls while Jongin utters slower, shallow thrusts. 

In the moment of Baekhyun bottoming out and sending a sharp thrust, does Taeyong comes to his senses, understanding the state he’s in. This is what he’s been craving for months, desperate to be filled like this. His boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend are buried deep in his tight heat with their hands wandering all over his body. He goes dizzy, loosening his shoulders and collapsing on Jongin’s chest as he cries out incoherent phrases and pleas.

“You’re making him feel so good, Baekhyun.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun pants. 

Their sweaty bodies mold against each other just the way Taeyong wants. He feels his ring of muscle stretched to the fullest, engulfing two thick cocks, stuffed and still craving. Taeyong works his hips with Baekhyun, wanting to give Jongin more friction beneath him. Jongin stills, rubbing Taeyong’s perky buds as he keeps a dazed look on Taeyong’s face. Behind him, he feels Baekhyun’s breath against his neck, and his fingers digging into his flesh. They’re making him so wet, precome dripping from his hard cock with their precome mixing together and sloshing inside him. Whenever Baekhyun picks up, Jongin would respond with the same. Both of them thrust in and out of his hole expertly, never slipping away, never slowing down. He doesn’t realize how much he’s been biting his lips with every thrust until Jongin kisses him and it stings. Taeyong’s breathing is labored and his sweat drips against his boyfriend’s chest. He feels the coil in his stomach and the curls at his toes then comes untouched without warning. 

“Come on him first.” Jongin removes himself with a lewd noise and Baekhyun moans loudly into his ear.

Taeyong thinks it’s a reference to the way Taeyong secretly likes overstimulation. He practically cries and cries as Baekhyun dives in deeper and faster, rocking his hips in a way that shakes Taeyong’s whole body. It pains him a bit but he wants to keep going and be good for them both. He feels Baekhyun’s thrusts turning into sloppy movements, so he braces himself for the wet, stickiness that’s about to invade inside him. 

“Make me come again,” Taeyong insists. While reluctant in his body language, squirming uncomfortably beneath him, he keeps encouraging Baekhyun with his words. “Wanna come from you. Fill me up, please.”

Baekhyun releases in his gaping hole, slowing down his movements but never steering away. Too many hands are on Taeyong’s ass as he comes for the second time. He feels sticky and dirty, but not disgusted. It makes him feel so alive as he’s wet and thoroughly used. 

“Baby, you with me?” His boyfriend asks. 

Taeyong doesn’t have it in him to respond but he manages to nod his head. He feels Baekhyun pull out, come trickling out of his hole. He flinches when Jongin fills him up with his cock and fingers, forcing come back inside. Jongin flips him over skillfully and latches his lips to Taeyong’s neck while swirling his fingers around his nipples. Tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes and he chokes out Jongin’s name incessantly. His knees lock Jongin in place

“Jongin,  _ please _ , I can’t.”

“No?”

Taeyong shakes his head, then nods. His mind is all over the place. His face and thighs and stomach are all wet. He receives a firm grip around his cock and it’s enough for him to snap his eyes open again and remember the situation he’s in. He wants Jongin to have him one more time, all to himself because he hasn’t come for Jongin and just Jongin. Taeyong would feel better if he did it for his boyfriend again, so he clenches around Jongin and begs his boyfriend to fuck him fast and hard. He gets exactly what he wants, bed creaking and head banging against the bed frame. His hands wrap around Jongin’s back and his legs spread as wide as capable. Before his eyes fall shut from the adrenaline and pleasure, he spots Baekhyun stroking himself off in the corner of his sight. Taeyong’s legs begin to quiver. The sound dies in his throat as he comes silently, choking on air and the scream that refused to escape. Jongin doesn’t let his spent up hole rest, coming deep inside until he’s sated. 

“You did so well,” Jongin coos. 

Taeyong lays limp and fatigue on the mattress, leg and arms spread like a starfish, anxious for some fresh air and distance. Jongin opens up the windows on natural instinct, knowing Taeyong so well. He leans down and pecks Taeyong’s forehead and wipes the tears from his face. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes,” he responds quietly. 

Jongin releases a light chuckle. “Does your head hurt?”

Taeyong turns his head away from Jongin and mumbles, “A little bit.”

Whenever he’s used like this, it’s good that Jongin makes him feel like it’s not that way at all. Jongin takes care of him properly with sweet gestures and kind words. Jongin is also good at letting him be on his own, which is what he needs most right now. Taeyong prefers to be alone for a few minutes until Jongin gives him the care he needs. While he’s in his own little bubble, he hears the faint exchange between Jongin and his best friend. 

“Hope it’s whatever you wanted out of it.”

“I never meant to.”

“I don’t care about any of your excuses. It’s whatever he wants. Nothing can break me and him. The way nothing can hurt you and I. I’m putting this in our past.” 

“So we're still best friends?”

“You and him are the most important people in my life. Don’t ask me something so absurd again and get in here.”

“Dude, you’re naked.”

“So? It’s a hug. What did we just do?”

♡ 

Jongin and Taeyong are entertaining themselves by a fountain with fried finger foods when Jongin addresses the situation from a few days ago. 

“You don’t actually have feelings for him, do you?”

Taeyong shakes his head. Since their unexpected event, all of them have gotten even more closer than they were just before that. All three of the housemates strut around nakedly after showers and sit in their boxers in the livingroom while lounging. Today, Baekhyun was floored with the surprise of Jongin and Taeyong fucking in the kitchen. He didn't mention anything, only giving them a thumbs up. 

“I just wanted to know the feeling. It’s a one time thing.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Jongin mutters. He wipes his mouth with a napkin and finishes, “I mean if you don’t plan on falling for my best friend, and if he doesn’t expect anything more either, it wouldn’t be so bad if he wanted to join the fun sometimes.”

“You spoil me rotten.”

“And if I didn’t, I’d be—“

Taeyong raises his hand to stop him from saying what he always does. “A bad boyfriend."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idkdkkk I wanna add more - should I??? how about a buttload of angst where ty or bh, or both, actually develop feelings but don't want betray jongin HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I also didn't like this smut as much as I usually do. it wasn't that hot. what do youuu think??? pls leave any type of comment srsly it makes me feel better like tell me smtignngng!!
> 
> 1 kudos = 1 ass eating session for tayeong


End file.
